From Dawn 'Til Twilight
by Bex the Hat
Summary: A certain red haired girl is dragged back into the light from orders of the Hyrulian Council.Zelda's being manipulated into thinking this is the right thing to do;but light needs shadow.


_Yeeaaaah so...Been a long time since i wrote anything ;;_

_Can't really think of anything to say so...yah.._

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything..only the plot.go meh_

_Might just have to clear up a few things, let's just say there was more than one way to get into the Twilight realm. and vice versa_

_Written to: Mostly Nightwish, mindless self indulgence but 'Act III - Comfort me' by Shadow Gallery stuck in my mind the most.._

_EDIT: ;; Thanks to the current reviews so far, I've taken what you guys said into account and decided to edit..and for the spelling...im working without a spell checker here..oo. I need to go disc hunting_

* * *

_There was no way they could of known..no way they could of defended against it in time to save themselves.._

The blonde figure stood on the balcony of the might stone castle, blue eyes rested on the streaks of yellow and pink that decorated the vast sky. "There must be another way.." a soft whisper escaped her delicately painted lips, she gracefully turned around to meet the eyes of one of her Council Members "Please tell me there's another way..there must!" she asked them, a voice that almost pleaded without losing its politeness. The hooded figure shook their head, "They must be shown they can't win against us," The princesses once hope filled eyes turned downcast, "But why..they're being ruled by a good leader, a strong one that respects the light as much as I respect the shadow"

The hooded figure sighed drawing his hood back with age-torn hands revealing an old Hylian with sharp grey eyes "Princess Zelda," he started with a soft sigh " In all due respect, I know you mean to come up with an arrangement that will be benfitual to both sides, that I understand but...after what they did..what they did to your people!" he replied almost in a shocked tone, stretching his arms out to exaggerate his point. "Princess, I have cared for you since you were a child, helped raise you when your father was away..give this old man some dignity and listen to me, no Twili has never or ever shall care about the light, they smite and loath it with all their hearts..I don't care what you say about this ruler..she has been deceiving you to get what she wants...she has no respect for us or the light, only her dark and manipulative ways" Zelda stared with disbelief at the old man...if only he knew!

She turned her back to the old man and at the beautiful twilight giving way to the moon's eerie glow, a glow that settled across the land signalling the end of the day and time to rest..the thoughts in her heads had quite frankly tied themselves up into a wonderful knot...she watched over the sleeping land, peaceful in its slumber..Lights had died as the inhabitants all nestled down.

A certain hylian wished she could also do the same but her mind was too crowded to do so...emotions, thoughts, mind or heart?

Mind: She should carry on, listen to her advisors and their wisdom. It was impossible for any Twili to respect the light, or any light dweller.They were savages, wielders of dark and powerful magic that should not be trusted...They had once been to her mere fairytales, in her childhood she'd be told of dark and evil creatures of the shadow vanquished by the overwhelming goodness of the light. She had once stared out into the sky in her bed that one time long ago and asked herself..Where they just plain fiction? A story told to children to make them scared of the dark? of course she knew now they were not a figment of some warped storytellers imagination..but real live beings, with their own teachings and morals..even their own monarchy.

Her heart told her differently..she had met the princess of twilight..she had not trusted her at first..she saw the shadow princess as a sarcastic, bitter imp...which was ironic in the Twilight Princess's cursed form at the time, but after watching the lengths the impish girl had gone through to save her kingdom..her view of the Twili changed..the once childhood nightmare told by parents had become an inspiration for her.

The princess closed her eyes, hearing the sound of the old man's cloak slide along the concrete ground and back into the castle,she heard the soft footprints of the old man on the richly threaded carpet and the soft pat of his feet on the cold stone steps heading down to the main part of Hyrule Castle.

She closed her eyes, using the banister of the balcony to support her, the elegant wind that travelled Hyrule this evening touched her silky skin with its long fingers and stroking her long fair hair so much it flew out of place, she once again, for one of the many times tonight, glanced at the sky..

Twilight had given way to the moon..she wondered..In Midna's realm..was there ever day? Was there a time of day in which her people fleed into their houses and not dare to come out? Was their a time where darkness overtook the pinks and purples changing the peaceful inhabitants into monsters? She knew in her mind there was only one person who could possibly ask these stupid little questions of hers..and even then that somebody would giggle at her like she was a naive child and answer them with an all-knowing smirk, but she wished she could hear that voice..may it be laughing at her, making a mockery of her...just to hear it ..just to let her know that she was alright..

A tear escaped from a closed eyelid..according to Link, the Ordonian boy, the Twilight Realm was beautiful in its own grace...she wished she could see it for herself, she really did..She wiped away the tear with her forearm...Tears...She had destroyed a mirror with just one..Zelda sometimes wondered why she did it..but every question to why..or the what-ifs..all came to the same answer..It had to be done.

She thought of Link, she had barely noticed his existance before but after all he did, he was certainly a hero in his own right, she blushed at the thought of the young Ordonian..she didn't? she couldn't? It wasn't possible..she was of noble blood...he was an ordinary...No. Absolutely not.

Yawning, she returned to her room, changing into her night robes and climbing into the well cushioned bed, she took one last glance around and outside before sleep overtook her.

_There must be another way..._

_"Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" came the soft voice with a hint of sarcasm in it, her piercing eyes pentrating all your defences..harsh yet they had their own gentleness to them. The boy and princess stared at this woman, who..although looked so strange..she was beautiful..she glanced over and saw the boy couldn't take his eyes off of the shadow Princess...she certainly looked like one..with black robes and witch like make up..what got her most was that this girl had the most wonderous tattoos decorating her body..bet they look wonderful in the darkness...in Twilight..shining an elegant greenish blue.._

_Outside the mirror they all bore an identical look in their eyes..a look that didn't want to lose anything..wanted to freeze this moment in time..make it all just stop.._

_"I guess this is it...as we all know, shadow and light can't mix"_

_"This is true...but we are two sides of one coin, one cannot survive without the other" sometimes she hated her rationality..somehow they could find a way..._

_She saw the Twili girl nod in understanding before she looked at Link...climbing up the steps, slowly closing her painted eyelids..one single tear escaping through and wetting her cheek before leaving her face and floating away..she slowly extended her hand as if to catch it.."Link..I...See ya" she finished taking the final step, the light eminating from the portal surrounding her and slowly disintegrating her through the portal.._

_She looked at Link..who had the most hurt in his eyes...the most pain she had seen in a long time..._

_Then a deafening crack was heard as they both whipped their heads to look at the mirror as it exploded into tiny shards.._

_It was the last time they ever saw her...she's done nothing to deserve all this pain..that red haired girl was the one to receive all the punishment for her kingdom's doings..._

The armoured knights marched through the village, the soft light of the morning sun glinting on their polished armour their heavy iron footsteps waking up several of the villagers in their journey of heading towards the desert.

"Hey! What's going on!"

"No respect whatsoever for working folk!"

"Mummy! Look!"

"What are they doing here?"

"As long as it doesn't bother my herd, I don't care!"

Link yawned, sitting at the brook with his bait in the water, hands firmly gripped in the wooden pole as the fish skillfully dodged it..Little Buggers...

He glanced around to see the knights marching behind him..as soon as he glanced around they gradually slowed down to a stop, after seeing the carriage he immediately knew who it was...he nervously stood up, straightening his Ordanian garments, the hero's outfit carefully put away in his hut. he took a deep breath walking a few feet forward as the carriage door was opened by a Royal servant, a foor cautiously made it's way out as the figure was helped down the steps to stand on the dusty path.

The graceful figure of Princess Zelda presented itself to Link. He did a small bow in respect before standing up again, waiting for her explanation for her unexpected visit to this small village. He could tell by her expression that she wasn't in the mood for small talk..

"Link..I..." She started...that line reminded him of the last words spoken to him from the princess of Twilight..

_"Link.._

_I..._

_See ya.."_

"Link..I" Zelda tried again.."Forgive me for what I am about to do..It's for the good of Hyrule.."

Link suddenly snapped out of his daydream of his last encounter with Midna..and stared at Zelda with a confused glance...

_She came all the way here to say that? What for?_

* * *

Yeeaah...So i edited...I suck woo xD 

Yeaaaah so this'll suck if you read the earlier one ;;, And for my directions for Ri2...I have the directional skills of a retarded cabbage o.O

So in the edit: I removed Link's earlier part since It didn't seem to fit, thanks Kenji Star for pointing it out

Shadowani: i thought i was going too fast o.O

Back to Ri: yes the advisors need a good kicking, and I'll have Midna and co. next chapter I think. o.o;; And its zelda..Lets give her some time to ask silly questions..

-clicks replace button-


End file.
